Dream Storm
by Degenerate Storm
Summary: Jeff Hardy is injured after a match and his brother comes to talk to him. But what happens when feeling left hidden are suddenly revealed in an instant without even thinking about it. [MattJeff, incest, slash] Please Read and Review!
1. The Storm begins

Amy: Well, I did it. I managed to upload a fic for the first time in... 3 years

Jeff: Yea, and you just had to do it with me and my brother

Matt: It's what happens when you get a fangirl who like to write

Amy: Quit making fun of me or I'll throw you to the fangirls

Matt 'n Jeff: oO Please don't

Amy: Then without further ado, I present my fic: Dreaming of a Storm

Jeff: What a dumb title.

Amy:throws Jeff to the fangirls: It was the best I could come up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except the plot line. WWE owns the wrestling stuff, and the artists own the songs. I just wish I owned the Hardys. Then I'd be happy.

* * *

The rain fell in sheets onto the ground outside. Thunder cracked in the sky, the sound of it as loud as a tree falling. He knew the storm was close now. Jeff sighed as he stared out of the window, the almost rhythmic beating of the rain allowing his mind to wander. Two earbuds were in his ears, and _Hating Hollywood _by Theory of a Deadman has just started playing. It was no more than a dull roar in his head as he stared into the deep ebony abyss of the night. There were too many things on his mind right now, and he was glad for the break from the testosterone and excitement that went along with being in a WWE wrestler. With as much as what was on his mind right now… he was just glad to be given the chance to take a breath and rest.

His back was still hurting from last Monday's match. It had been a No-Disqualification match for the WWE Championship, and he had done a Swanton Bomb from a 15-foot ladder onto Cena. He heard the cries of joy, shock, and anger in the fans as he had somehow managed to hold The Champ long enough for the 3-count to win. Unfortunately, the suicidal move had hurt something in his back. In truth, he hadn't really been paying attention when the trainers and the on-call doctor were examining him. He just knew that it meant that he was gonna be out of action for three weeks, and, in truth, he was glad. It was exactly what he needed. Especially after what had happened with his brother Matt after the show. As he started to replay the event in his head again, _In the Air Tonight _by Nonpoint started to play in his ears. A soft smile creped across his lips as the memory started up.

_Matt walked into the room and toward the table his brother was laying on. Jeff's face was a mask of pain, though he tried to hide it. He knew his older brother worried about him constantly, thanks to his high-flying style, and tonight was no different. _'Except,' _Jeff thought _'Something's different. Something's wrong with Matt.' _A look of worry melded with the pain that was already stuck on his face. _"Hey Matty, is there something wrong?"_ The injured man grunted out, although his back was feeling as if it were on fire and being stabbed, a hint of humor was mixed when he said his brothers name. Matt said nothing; he merely pulled a chair up next to the younger sibling and sat down, his eyes betraying mixed emotions. _"Matt?"_ Jeff said softly, trying to find out what was bothering him _"Are you-"_ He was cut off by Matt putting one of his slender digits on Jeff's lips. A gentle smile crossed the older brothers' lips. He reached out with other arm and stroked his younger brother's hair, the sweat from his sweat-covered palms leaving the long, multicolored hair gleaming. _'This isn't like Matt…'_ he thought, able to feel the love and caring that his brother had for him._

_But, this was a different kind of love. Jeff didn't know how he knew it, but he did. _"Jeff, god… that was some stupid shit you pulled out there."_ Matt said, his hand tentatively reaching out to touch his younger brother's cheek. The younger sibling looked up into his elder's eyes, as the slender digits brushed across his cheek. He couldn't speak… he couldn't figure out what was happening. There was something wrong… _

"Well… I know they're coming to take you to the hospital soon, so I just came into tell you Congratulations on wining the title…"_ He smiled and leaned his head forward towards Jeff. _"Thanks br-"_He was cut short by the older boy's supple lips pressed firmly against his own. The kiss was short; it lasted only a few seconds, although it seemed like much longer. Just after Matt had pulled his head away the doors swung open and a paramedic came in with a stretcher to take Jeff to the hospital. The younger man's head was swirling; he barley heard his brother tell him that he would visit him the following Tuesday._

Well, tomorrow would prove if his brother would come and visit him or not. He pulled the earbuds out of his ears and looked back at a clock on a shelf. The digital readout blinked 1:36am. "Damn, I might as well try and get some sleep." He wandered down the hall of the house and into his room, peeling off all his clothing till he was wearing nothing more than his boxers. Slowly, and carefully, Jeff laid himself onto his bed, and pulled the covers tightly around his body. He stared into the dark at the ceiling, the sound of a medium-set ceiling fan turning and the rain the only noises around him, their rhythmic and blending sounds lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Amy: Well, that's it for chapter one. I have the next few chapters written up, so I'll probably have them uploaded within the next few weeks.

Jeff: Lazy... you just want to wait to see if anyone will read this.

Matt:hugs: Jeff Now Jeff, be nice to her. If you're not I'll :whispers something into Jeff's ear:

Jeff:pouts: Fine... I'll be nice

Amy: oO Anyways, please click the purple box and review. If you found something wrong, please don't flame me, just tell me in a civil manner.


	2. Why?

Amy: Well, here's chapter 2. God knows it's short

Jeff: And that cause she's lazy.

Amy:glares: You must like the fangirl pit...

Jeff:runs to Matt for safety:

Matt: She has a point

Amy: Thanks to the four people who reviewed the last chapter. It's sadly more that what I had expected.

Jeff: She had been only expecting one...

Amy: True. Anyways, on to chapter two! Oh, and in this chapter, as the last, italics are a flashback.

Dis: I own nothing. WWE owns the smexy Hardys. If I did, they'd never be seen again.

* * *

The cheers from the crowd were a deafening roar in Matt's ears as the referee held up his arm, declaring him the winner of the main event, a spectacular Two-on-one Handicap match between himself, Edge, and Orton. He would of lost, if Randy hadn't taken a steel chair to Matt's head. It was a win by disqualification, but a win is a win. He stepped out of the ring and walked up the ramp into the back and into the locker room, his head pulsating from the chair shot. A trainer was waiting for him in his locker room with some painkillers and a doctor. They managed to keep him still long enough to make sure he didn't have a concussion or other major injuries.

Matt had barely enough energy to reach the showers and peel off his sticky, sweat-drenched clothes. The instant he walked into the shower he was greeted by a torrent of warm water. The water mixed with the sweat on his body to create steam, and he himself fell to the floor of the shower, the water pressure doing wonders on his sore body, gently massaging it. He grabbed a shampoo bottle off of the shower caddy and poured a liberal amount into his hair, carefully massaging his scalp so as not to further his pain. As he washed his body, he let his mind wander off to figure out what he would say to Jeff.

_What I had done had been…. sudden. I don't even think Jeff knew how I felt about him. He had been taken out of the ring by those trainers, and he had looked like he was in so much pain. I don't even remember thinking anything other than what I would do if I lost him. There had been so many things I had wanted to say to him. Yet, all I could say was "Congratulations" and then… then I kissed him. I-I don't even remember moving my head towards his, I just remember those soft, trembling lips, quivering against mine._

God, what have I done? I acted out of impulse, and now my brother, the man whom I have loved for years, will probably want nothing to do with me anymore…

He turned off the water and dried his body off quickly, putting on the clothes he had brought in with him before he got in. Matt quickly combed out his hair, pulled it back into a ponytail, and walked out of the locker room, grabbing a duffel bag filled with his belongings, before he headed out of the arena.

"Matt, hold on." He heard a gruff voice behind him. The voice belonged to none other than the Chairman of WWE, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. "Yea Vince?" Hardy slung the bag over his shoulder. He really needed to get going. He was gonna need the sleep tonight now more than ever. "I'm only letting you take a week off because you're well overdue for a break." Vince turned around and headed back into the arena. "Oh," He stopped and turned his head toward Matt. "Wish your brother well for me if you see him. We can't have our new WWE Champion out of action for too long." He smiled and waved to the elder Hardy as Matt got into his Jeep and drove off toward his hotel. He would leave in the morning to see his brother. As he drove off, he knew going to Jeff's house would be useless; he wouldn't be there. He'd be out at the family's cabin. Jeff always went there when he needed time to think. Always.

* * *

Amy: Yea, this chapter was all about Matt.

Matt:sitting ontop of a rock: So, think you'll get four more reviews for this one:smiles:

Jeff: OH! I smell a hot, steaming bowl of whorrage.

Amy : Nobody whore's me and gets away with it:throws the Hardys to the fangirls:

Jeff 'n Matt: oO :fall into pit:

Amy: Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of my story. I do like to hear what people think of my writing.


	3. Memories of the Ages

Amy: Only one review?? You people are mean.

Jeff: Think it's cause you took a while to update?

Amy: I usually don't update that soon, the chapter was written out...

Matt: Whatever, just get on with the story

Amy: Fine, Here's chapter 3 of Dream Storm - Memories of the Ages

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Hardys. WWE and themselves own them. I just own the plot to this story and a shit-load of pictures. You won't get much from suing me.

_Italics_ in Jeff's part are dream and pov, in that order.

* * *

_All around him was darkness. Pure darkness. He thought he saw a pinpoint of light, but it was to far away to be able to tell. Images flashed in front of him, random things, seemingly to have nothing in common. The final image was from last week; the kiss he and his brother had shared._

_Then came the light…_

Jeff woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing as ragged as if he had just come from a six-man TLC match. He groaned and rolled over to check the time. It was still dark and raining outside, but the digital readout on the clock was gone; the power was out. "Great, and here I thought today was going to be a good day…" He said sarcastically to himself, hating the day already. He sat up slowly and stood; grabbing the blanket he had been covered with moments earlier from his bed and wrapping it around his shoulders. For April, it was way too fucking cold.

He didn't even bother to get dressed; he was more than happy to walk around in his boxers for a while. 'Hell, it's probably not even 5am yet.' He sighed inwardly and started shuffling into the living room, and started a fire in the fireplace. He tossed a few big logs into the fire; enough to keep it going and keep him warm for a while. The popping and cracking of the logs on the fire melded with the noise of the rain outside. He quickly glanced up at a clock on the wall, the only one that ran on a battery. The hands on the clock showed the time to be 4:45am. The younger Hardy groaned, the leather that the couch was made out of looked so inviting. He made his way over to the couch and fell down onto it, staying awake long enough to pull the blanket tightly around his body and get comfortable. Within a few seconds he was asleep, and dreaming.

_Where am I? It's so dark in here. Damn it, what's wrong with me? I mean, Matt's my brother for Christ's sake! Augh, how did I not notice it before? The way he acted around me,… I should have noticed it. _He sat down onto the ground and buried his face in his hands. _I mean, how could I have been so blind to his feelings. We've always spent so much time together, I should have noticed something._ He looked up and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. _But that kiss…_ An image of that moment appeared, as if seen by a person taking a photograph. He stared soberly at the image. _I knew he was going to do it, but I didn't stop him, in fact, I welcomed it. Just his touch made me tremble…_ He took a deep breath _I don't even know what to feel… I-I just don't know…_ A tear ran down his cheek, then another, and another, and so on, until he was sobbing.

It was just a dream, yet to Jeff, it seemed so real.

----------------------------------------------

The alarm clock started beeping, and was quickly quieted by a quick attack on the sleep button. Matt rolled onto his side and stared at the wall of his hotel room for a few minutes, articulating his thoughts before he sat up. The hotel he had stopped at was a three-hour drive from where his brother was, that was if the whether stayed good. If not, then it could easily be a four to five hour drive. He looked over at the clock; the time said 6:00am. Even though he was so close, he was still in a hurry to go see his brother. He had told Jeff that he would be there Tuesday, and he didn't like being called a liar.

Yawning, he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He had been so tired by the time that he had gotten there last night, that he had had barely enough energy to make it to his room, let alone undress. He undressed quickly, letting his clothes fall onto the floor, and stepped into the shower. He washed himself quickly and got ready, his usual calm and confident demeanor replaced by nervousness and second-guessing.

Grabbing his bags, he made his way down to the hotel lobby and checked out. The man plodded silently out into the darkness of the parking lot and pulled out his keys, pressing the unlock button on his keyless lock keychain. Twelve feet away, lights blinked on a vehicle and he walked toward it, a dim street light glowing overhead as he jumped into the jeep. He turned the key and the engine turned over, creating a soft purring noise in the otherwise quiet morning. Matt put the Jeep into gear and left the parking lot, heading a half-mile down the road before turning off onto an old dirt road. The road was a shortcut, an old back road that almost no one used anymore, and was a shortcut to the cabin.

He reached out with his right hand and ran a finger over a chrome fixture on the dashboard; it was one of his wrestling insignias. He remembered the day he had brought the Jeep home, the old rusted body full of holes and falling apart. Jeff had run up the driveway laughing at the machine, until Matt had told him his idea involving the rusted machine. For the next two months, the brothers had done almost nothing during their free time than work on the Jeep. When they had finally finished, it had become a testament to the brothers' legacy, covered with symbols from both of their wrestling careers. The largest was the Hardy Boys logo on the hood of the vehicle, their names signed in the background.

The paint job had been Jeff's idea, a mix of blue, purple, and red. Normally, it wouldn't be the best colors combination, but Jeff, being the artist that he is, had somehow managed to pull it off, giving the vehicle a blacklight and blood effect. Fans who saw the jeep always commented on how cool the colors looked.

As he got a little over halfway there, he hit the storm. It came as if it had appeared out of nowhere. The rain was coming down so hard that he had to pull over in fear of crashing. He turned the key in the ignition and took it out, not wanting to waste any gas. He reached over to the glove box and pulled out an emergency radio and wound it up. As soon as it was wound, the radio turned on with a click and a man's voice came from the speakers "…Severe storm warning for the area of Cameron and its surrounding areas until 10:30pm. A tornado warning has been issued for Cameron…" Matt put the radio back into the glove box and closed it, staring out of the windshield as he sighed. Putting the key back into the ignition and turning the key, the Jeep started up again as he pulled back onto the muddy road, estimating it would take him around three and a half hours to get there if he could keep a decent pace in this storm. A quick glance at the clock told him it was 8:05am. If he was lucky, he'd get there in one piece. As the jeep moved forward, only one thing was in his mind 'Hold on Jeff, I'm coming.'

* * *

Amy: Well, what did you people think? 

Jeff: They probably hated it

Matt: Be nice or I won't "help" you when we get done here

Jeff: Pouts fine

Amy: Anyways, I have an announcement to make about this story, so listen up:

**Due to my being a complete retard, I lost the notebook I was writing Dream Storm in. Now, this wouldn't be a problem if I hadn't already written up half of the fourth chapter and my memory was better. So, until I either find it or just give up on the hunt (which will probably be by the end of the month) I probably won't get much done on the story.**

Amy: Sorry, to anybody who even reads this, but that notebook was linked to my inspiration, and without that... well, no story progression.

Jeff: In short, Amy is a dumbass who can't keep track of anything.

Matt: True.

Amy: You two suck. Anyways, PLEASE read and review. I wanna know if anyone is actually reading this or just clicking on it and going "Nope, don't wanna read this." Reviews are appreciated. Thank you, and happy Ficin'

* * *


	4. Thunder and Lightning

Amy: Well, I got sick of trying to find my notebook, so I wrote another chapter.

Jeff: Ya, she just got bored and started writing.

Amy: Shut up. The whole chapter is in Jeff's perspective, so enjoy the fourth chapter.

Dis: I own nothing. Get it?

* * *

Lighting struck the ground not fifty feet away from the cabin as a dark figure squirmed under a thick blanket as the thunder clasped, the sound as loud as a jet flying over a stadium. Jeff squeezed the pillow tighter over his head, trying desperately to block out the noise. He cursed the darkness and storm; he should still be asleep. But nooo, an emergency radio that they kept in the cabin had clicked on at 6:00am, the alarm noise it made scaring him half to death when it had woke him from a deep, yet sad, sleep.

And what was the message that had caused him to wake up? A fucking severe thunderstorm and tornado warning. He _knew_ there was a fucking thunderstorm outside, unless lighting was now associated with sunshine. The thought made him smirk for a second, until a second bolt hit, this one even closer. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" the man screamed over the thunder. More noise came from the radio, but it was muffled; he'd gotten sick of listing to that thing after the first few loops. Jeff knew damn well that that one had come close to hitting the cabin. He gnashed his teeth together as more thunder sounded off in the distance.

Once the thunder stopped, he allowed himself to let out a slight chuckle for his pathetic demeanor. Personally, he though it was funny. "I'm not afraid to jump of a 15-foot ladder, performing the Swanton Bomb, risking life and limb. Yet, I'm scared to death of thunderstorms." A smile flashed in the corners of his lips; it was pretty ridiculous.

After a few minutes, he poked his head out from under the covers, the multi-colored hair strewn about his face. A quick jerk of his head allowed the hair to come off of his face and pool around his head. A quick glance upward at the wall showed the time to be 7:50am. 'I guess this is a bad storm if it's still this dark…' his thoughts were interrupted by thunder and lighting clashing simultaneously outside, the flash lighting up the room.

"Shit!" Jeff yelled out as he retreated back to the sanctuary of the covers, the warm air inside them comforting and calming. The lightning was inching ever so closer to his home. As his thoughts raced, he vaguely remembered putting up a lighting rod a few years back. Whether that would prove useful or not, he though, would most likely soon be found out.

When the noise died down, he moved his head to poke out of the covers. A long, slender arm reached down to the floor, grabbing a cell phone that had been lying next to the couch. Cell phone in hand, the arm receded back under the comforter. Jeff's eyes set on the phone for a few seconds before he flipped it open, turning it on. The phone made a chiming noise, and displayed the company logo. The screen went blank, but after a few seconds, a message flashed across the screen, 'No service found.' He sighed, shutting the phone off and closing it. "Damn…" There hadn't been any service since the day before; he blamed the storm.

Extending his arm slightly over the end of the couch, he let the cell phone drop to the floor. The radio made more noise; the alarm going off again. The man rolled onto his side, careful to not disturb his back too much. The rain was drumming on the rooftop, the rhythmic beating like that of a drum. His mind slowly started to wander; rain had that affect on him for some reason.

His thoughts slowly drifted to his older brother. Reason told him that he would most likely be out on the road by now. And with that thought, he began to worry. He knew Matt kept an emergency radio in his jeep, but, knowing him, he would still come anyways.

His eyes drifted to the right, memories of days long past coming back, all of them centered around a storm.

_Even back then I had been afraid, I've always been afraid of the sky. When I was younger, I would always go into Matt's room and bother him, no matter what time of the day. Whether it was in the afternoon or the middle of the night, he didn't care. He would always just smile and we would head down into the basement and go into the stairwell. We had made a hiding place in there; we even had sleeping bags and blankets down there if we wanted to sleep down there. When we were little, we would tell ghost stories, but as we got older, what we did changed._

_Even as we got older and grew up, I'd still bug him. And even when I got released from WWE and went to TNA, I'd still call him during storms, just to hear his voice._

_Matt, he has this, ability, to calm me and make me feel safe no matter how bad it sounds outside. I could never figure out why that was… but now I think I have an idea. I think I know why no matter what, if I just hear his voice, I get calmed down._

He came out of his trance at the sound of thunder. "Damn it Matt, I need you…" he said, gripping the covers tightly as lighting flashed across the sky.

The storm was too close, too powerful. There was no doubt in his mind that lighting would either hit a tree, or his house.

Still, suddenly, he became so very tired, not even fear mattered. His eyes slowly started to close; he was just too tired to keep them open. The last thing that went through his mind before he fell asleep was about his brother.

'I hope Matt's safe…'

* * *

Amy: So, what did ya think?

Matt: … ok, I guess.

Amy: Not even my muses love me….

Matt: So, why didn't I show up in this chapter?

Amy: Because the next few chapters are going to deal with you… and boy, do I have plans.

Jeff: I don't like the sound of that.

Matt: Me neither…

Amy: Kekekekeke…. Anyhow, please R&R. And as always, happy ficin'


	5. Epiphany

**A/N: Yes!! I finally updated. Sorry for the wait, blame writers block. Thank VegaSailor and xfiannax, as those two were the only ones who kept bugging me to get off my ass and update. Extra cookies and hugs to both of them. Just so you know, the reallly effing long italized paragraphs are there because Matt's in like a dream-ish state. I bold printed the spoken words to save your eyes and mine.**

**Disclamer: I don't own it. The lyrics belong to Lifehouse. The Hardys belong to WWE. Get it? I own nothing. **

* * *

The rain poured down onto the lone vehicle on the road, as if the sky itself held a malicious intent towards the lone man's goal. Matt turned on the radio of the jeep to try and drown out the sound of the thunder. It took a bit of channel surfing, but he managed to find a station that was still working. The first song to come on the radio was _Hanging by a Moment_ by Lifehouse. 

_You take all of me._

_Now I'm falling even more in love with you._

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here until _

_You make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

_I'm running and not quite sure _

_Where to go._

_And I don't know what I'm diving into._

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

_There's nothing else to lose..._

Matt turned down the radio so the lyrics were unintelligible, just blending with the music. **"Why the fuck can radios read my mind?"** he sighed. He did like the song; it was good, but he just didn't need the radio reading him right now. It was one of the last things he needed right now.

Once the song finished, he turned the radio back up, still tuning out the songs for the most part. He did like the few Three Days Grace songs that played. He made a mental note to get the CD the next time he went to a mall. A glance to the clock after a while revealed the time to be 9:20 am. It had been a little over an hour since he had gotten on the road. The worst thing was, the rain hadn't let up at all. In fact, it had gotten worse and worse as he had gone on. No doubt he was driving into the eye of the storm.

It was only for a few seconds, he could of sworn, but the vehicle still started to hydroplane.

"**Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"** he swore as he tried desperately to regain control of the jeep. He had only seconds to brace himself before the jeep swerved off of the road and slammed backward into a tree at 30 mph. His body jerked forward upon the impact, the seatbelt's locking mechanism keeping him from flying past the airbags and out of the window.

He felt a sticky liquid fall across his face before he fell into sweet, painless nothing….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Well, I always knew I'd go out with a bang, but I figured I'd retire before that…"**__ Matt sighed inwardly. __**"Where the hell am I anyway? I remember the crash, and then…" **__he stopped, his mind reeling at the thought that had just come to mind. __**"No…. no, I-I can't be dead… This sure don't look like no heaven or hell, and I didn't see no bright light."**__ He sighed, his heart racing. __**"Well, then I must be unconscious. But if that is true, then why am I able to figure that out?" **__He then noticed a movement off in the distance and started to head to it._

_When he got to the place, a leather chair, a projection screen, and an old movie player greeted him. __**"Well, this is odd." **__Matt ran his fingers over the top of the chair, the leather creaking softly under his touch. He then turned his attention to the move projector. A reel was set up in the device; a switch on the side reading 'On/Off' painted yellow. The man flipped the switch and sat down in the chain, the leather moaning in protest under his weight. __**"Might as well do something till I wake up."**__ He sighed. __**"That is, if I ever wake up again…"**__He watched as the screen came to life with images. As they went by, he recognized it almost instantly. It had been one of the funniest things he had seen in a while._

_**"HEY MATT!!! GIT YER ASS OVER HERE!"**__ Jeff yelled over to his brother, who had been lying out in the sun in an attempt to try and keep his tan while he waited for his tanning bed to be replaced. He still didn't know how it had gotten that much water on it, thought he only could guess that his younger brother had a hand in it somehow. He stood up and stretched out his body very cat-like, before walking into the house. That was another reason why he had been outside. Jeff had forbidden him to come into the house for some unknown reason. So for the past 5 hours he had sat outside and drifted in and out of sleep whilst he sunned himself, feeling very much like a cat who had found a nice, flat, warm rock to sleep and sun on._

_The instant he walked into the door, he wished he could pick the younger Hardy up and shake him until the loose screws tightened and he was a normal human being. __**'But,'**__ he thought __**'I might not love him as much if he were normal.'**_

_**"So, my crazy brother, mind telling me what the fuck I'm staring at?"**__ he said, trying to suppress a laugh._

_**"I would have you know, smartass, that this…"**__he held up a large bag of small, colorful orbs __**"Is a bag of multi-colored gumballs."**__ He smiled and walked over to the contraption that was set up next to him. __**"And this, is a lottery machine I bought on eBay."**__ A devilish smile crossed his lips as he poured the bag of gumballs into the lottery machine. "__**Now, just set the dial to the number I want…"**__ The younger of the two said to himself as he messed with a dial on the side of the machine. __**"And… there!"**__ He pressed down on a lever and they watched as 4 gumballs were sucked into a separate tube. Jeff smile widened as he stared at his brother. _

"_**Sooo, whatcha think?"**__ He grinned while Matt looked at him. Matt stared at Jeff, then at the machine, then at Jeff again. _

"_**Jeff, I think you've gone and smoked some grass, and that you need to go lie down and let it work its way out of your system."**__ He nodded as he finished speaking. He walked over to his younger brother and grabbed him by the arm and led him over to the couch and had him sit down. __**"Now you just sit there and I'll go make you some green tea."**__ He sighed as he walked into the kitchen and set some water in a kettle to boil on the oven. _

"_**Damnit Matt, I'm not stoned! Though I would still like some tea…"**__Jeff yelled out as leaned back on the couch, arms crossed in agitation. __**"I bought it to figure out how to dye my hair."**__ Matt came in with two mugs of tea in his hands, a weird look gracing his face. He gave a mug to Jeff and set his down before cracking up. _

"_**What the… you bought…"**__ he could barely talk from laughing so hard. Jeff huffed in anger __**"I thought it would be fun…"**__ he took a sip of his tea, drops of it clinging to the stubble on his lips. Matt stared at his brother long and hard before he smiled at him. __**"Bro, you're such a dork."**__ He laughed as he put a hand on Jeff's head and messed up his hair._

_The film cut off there, and Matt sat still for a few seconds before turning off the camera. Matt smiled softly, and tasted something salty on his lips. He reached up with a hand and touched his cheek. There were tears staining his cheeks. He wiped them away and he knew why he was crying. It was because he had no idea what was going to happen to him, or if he would ever see Jeff again._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

It seemed like hours had gone by before he regained consciousness. The first thing he heard was the sound of the rain drumming on the hood of the now wrecked jeep. Rain was coming in through rips in the hood, mixing with the blood that covered his face. He brought a hand gingerly up to his face and wiped the blood away from his eyes before opening them. His head was throbbing, probably from the impact. But, he had learned enough from getting his head bashed in with everything from trashcan to chairs, that he didn't have a concussion, just a really bad headache.

The man looked around, surveying the damage that had been sustained by his vehicle. From the inside, it didn't look all that bad, but looks can be deceiving. He reached out and turned the key in the ignition. The jeep's motor made a dying noise. **"Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm not going anywhere in this thing."** He sighed as he took the keys out of the ignition and shoved them into his pocket.

He thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't been hurt severely, but he was still pissed that he was now without a way to get there outside of his own two legs. Digging into his pockets, he fished out his cell phone and turned it on. The phone made a chiming noise, then the screen flashed the words 'No service found'. He glanced at the clock on the screen of his phone to gauge how long he had been unconscious. The time was 12:52pm.** "Jesus Christ, I've been out for 3 hours…"** He turned the phone back off and reached for the handle of the door. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, lighting flashing in his eyes as he craned his neck upward to stare at the sky.

"**Well, I might as well try walking. I can't be more than eight or nine miles away…"** He said as he stood up slowly, staring at the road that lay before him.


End file.
